


Z nikim innym

by Winnetou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Sherlock coś sobie uświadomił i ma z tym problem. A John ma problem z Sherlockiem.





	Z nikim innym

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No one but him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618372) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



Sherlock nie wiedział, kiedy to się zaczęło. Gdy o tym myślał miał wrażenie, że trwa od zawsze, że nie było żadnego „przedtem”. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego życie zaczęło orbitować wokół Johna Watsona.  
Sherlock naprawdę nie wiedział, kiedy to się zaczęło, ale doskonale pamiętał, kiedy to sobie uświadomił.

***

Biegli przez plątaninę wąskich zaułków; John nawet nie wiedział, jaka to część Londynu, ale to akurat było normalne. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego. Przed sobą widział powiewające poły płaszcza Sherlocka, a za sobą słyszał krzyki pogoni. Zazwyczaj to oni kogoś ścigali, ale tym razem role się odwróciły. Chwilowo nie było widać ludzi, którzy ich gonili, ale John wiedział, że nie odskoczyli im na długo. Czuł, że łapie go kolka. W myślach przeklinał Lestrade’a, który miał być na miejscu ze wsparciem, a jeszcze się nie zjawił.

Nagle biegnący przodem detektyw skręcił gwałtownie w lewo. W biegu złapał Johna za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Zdezorientowany doktor zdążył tyko zauważyć, że jest to wąskie przejście między budynkami zawalone dodatkowo jakimś wielkogabarytowym śmieciem. Sherlock pchnął go na ścianę za jakąś szafą i przycisnął do niej własnym ciałem. Przez chwilę John nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, ale szybko zrozumiał zamiary przyjaciela.

Sherlock widział tę uliczkę już wcześniej i tak pokierował ich ucieczką, by do niej trafić. Liczył na to, że jeśli nie uda im się uciec, to się tu ukryją. Teraz stali w wąskim przejściu, a od ulicy zasłaniała ich stara szafa. John miał na sobie jasną kurtkę, więc Holmes przycisnął się do niego i zasłonił własnym płaszczem. Pochylił nisko głowę i obrócił twarz w kierunku Watsona, aby blada skóra nie zdradziła ich w mroku.

Stali tak, nie śmiejąc nawet głębiej oddychać, mimo że obaj dostali zadyszki. Pogoń była coraz bliżej, a John miał wrażenie, że ich serca łomoczą tak głośno, że nie ma szans, by ktoś ich nie usłyszał. Po chwili dobiegł ich wyraźny tupot wielu stóp i krzyki, które najpierw zbliżały się, a później oddalały. Ścigający nie zauważyli ich i przebiegli obok.

Długo jeszcze bali się poruszyć na wypadek, gdyby tamci wrócili, chociaż było to mało prawdopodobne, bo z oddali słychać już było policyjne syreny – zjawił się Lestrade i jego „kawaleria”. W końcu jednak Sherlock podniósł głowę, którą opierał na ramieniu Johna, ale się nie odsunął. Te minuty, kiedy stali przytuleni do siebie, uświadomiły mu, że nigdy nie był aż tak blisko przyjaciela. Z pewną obawą spojrzał na Watsona nie wiedząc, co zobaczy na jego twarzy. Ten zaś patrzył na niego uważnie, jakby wyczekująco. Niższy wzrost sprawił, że musiał lekko zadrzeć głowę, a Sherlockowi przemknęło przez myśl, że chciałby, żeby John już zawsze tak na niego patrzył. Czuł, że serce znowu bije mu jak oszalałe, a nogi ma jak z waty, i że nie jest to wyłącznie wina szalonej ucieczki. Zapach Johna wypełniał mu nozdrza – mieszanka potu, płynu po goleniu i czegoś szpitalnego. Byli tak blisko, że Sherlock mimo ciemności widział każdą zmarszczkę na twarzy byłego żołnierza. Wiedział, że powinien się odsunąć, że to się robi dziwne, i że jeśli się nie ruszy to John najpewniej odepchnie go od siebie. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Patrzyli tak na siebie w tym ciemnym zaułku i Bóg jeden wie, co by było, gdyby w końcu nie znalazł ich Greg.

Sherlock nie odzywał się do Johna, gdy wracali taksówką do mieszkania ani później, gdy już byli na miejscu i Watson miał taką minę, jakby chciał go o coś zapytać. Detektyw ostentacyjnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc doktor zrezygnował i poszedł spać. Holmes odetchnął z ulgą słysząc jak zamknęły się drzwi na górze. W tym ciemnym, wąskim zaułku przez chwilę byli tak blisko, że wystarczyłoby tylko, aby się pochylił, by pocałować Johna. I, na miłość boską, naprawdę chciał to zrobić.  
Sherlock Holmes wiedział, że ma bardzo dużo do przemyślenia.

***

Teraz Sherlock tak jak wtedy leżał w ciemności na kanapie i myślał intensywnie. Tamtego dnia, a właściwie nocy, postanowił sobie, że John nigdy nie dowie się, co Sherlock do niego czuje, bo to najpewniej zniszczyłoby ich przyjaźń. Na samą myśl detektywa skręcało w środku ze strachu. Był pewien, że jeśli przyjaciel by go opuścił, to stałoby się z nim coś strasznego. Większość ludzi uważała Holmesa za typ zimnego drania, który nie jest zdolny do miłości. To nie była prawda – Sherlock umiał kochać. Problem był w tym, że nikt nigdy nie odwzajemnił jego uczuć, dlatego teraz nie miał zamiaru narażać na szwank tego, co wytworzyło się między nim a Johnem.

Od tamtej pory nie pozwolił już sobie na zapatrzenie się w Johna. Nawet jeśli przyjaciel zauważył nagłe zwiększenie dystansu między nimi, to nie skomentował tego. Z zewnątrz więc wszystko wyglądało po staremu. Gorzej był wewnątrz, a konkretniej wewnątrz Sherlocka. Ciągła obecność Johna była dla niego zarówno ukojeniem, jak i torturą, ale dzielnie zachowywał pozory. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy jego doktor z kimś się umawiał Sherlock czuł, jakby niewidzialne noże wbijały mu się w serce. John na szczęście nigdy niczego nie zauważył. Ostatnimi czasy było jednak gorzej. Najnowsza dziewczyna Watsona była dużo bardziej cierpliwa i wyrozumiała niż poprzednie, i gdzieś w trzewiach detektywa zagnieździł się strach, że to może ta jedyna. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić życia, w którym byłaby jakaś pani Watson. Nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać. Chciał, żeby John był szczęśliwy, ale z nim. Z nikim innym tylko z nim.

Leżał więc teraz na kanapie próbując opanować rozbiegane myśli, drżące ręce i serce dziko tłukące się w piersi. Wiedział jednak, że mu się to nie uda. Był już na skraju wytrzymałości i jego wzrok wciąż uciekał do regału z książkami. Tam, za opasłym tomem słownika angielsko-rosyjskiego, ukryta była ostatnia nieskonfiskowana przez Johna i Mycrofta działka kokainy. Świadom, że nie zdoła się już zbyt długo opierać, próbował zapomnieć, że John jest w tej chwili w jakiejś restauracji z jakąś kobietą, której imienia Sherlock nawet nie starał się zapamiętać. Zapomnieć, zapomnieć, zapomnieć. O nim, o niej, o głupim sercu, co do którego kiedyś naiwnie uważał, że go nie ma. Tak bardzo pragnął wytchnienia. Może, gdy się obudzi, John już wróci i będzie można udawać, że tamta nie istnieje.

W końcu głód wziął górę. Chwiejnie wstał z kanapy i ruszył przez salon. Potknął się o krzesło i przytrzymał stołu, żeby się nie przewrócić. Obraz zamazywał mu się na skraju pola widzenia i wyraźna była tylko ta przeklęta półka z książkami. Miał ją już na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdy nagle pokój zalało oślepiające światło.

\- Sherlock?

W drzwiach stał zdziwiony John. Oślepiony detektyw znów musiał przytrzymać się stołu.

\- Sherlock, co z tobą?

Doktor wygląda na zaniepokojonego, chociaż Sherlockowi ciężko było to stwierdzić, bo przytłaczała go ulga, że John wrócił.

\- Znowu szukasz papierosów? Nic nie znajdziesz, wszystkie wyrzuciłem.

Przyjaciel podszedł do niego powoli, wciąż bacznie obserwując.

\- To nie to, John – Sherlock przejechał językiem po spierzchniętych wargach. – Jest gorzej.  
\- Jak to "gorzej"?  
\- Dużo gorzej.  
W końcu John załapał. Spojrzał na Holmesa wzrokiem, w którym współczucie mieszało się ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Ale nie wziąłeś jeszcze, prawda?  
\- Nie, ale…

To „ale” zawisło w powietrzu. Sherlock nie chciał kończyć zdania, bo musiałby przyznać, że na pewno by się naćpał, gdyby John nie wrócił, i że tylko jego obecność go ratuje. Watson westchnął z rezygnacją, podszedł do przyjaciela i złapał go pod ramię.

\- Chodź, musisz się położyć.

Bez protestów Sherlock pozwolił zaprowadzić się do sypialni. Trochę się opanował. John wrócił, więc wszystko jest w porządku. Da radę zapanować nad swoimi demonami. Wszystkimi bez wyjątku.

Doktor posadził swojego „pacjenta” na łóżku i spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem. Ciężar tego spojrzenia przygniótł Sherlocka. Czuł, że znowu zawiódł jedyną osobę, na której naprawdę mu zależy. Kiedy John wyszedł pomyślał, że może to i lepiej, że nie będzie go dłużej oglądał w takim stanie. John jednak wrócił; zgasił światło w salonie i przyniósł koc. Okrył nim zdziwionego Sherlocka, po czym sam położył się na łóżku przyciągając go do siebie. Oparł kudłatą głowę przyjaciela w zagłębieniu swojego ramienia i mocno go objął.

\- John…- właściwie nie wiedział, co chciałby powiedzieć. Zachowanie drugiego mężczyzny kompletnie go zaskoczyło.  
\- Nie zostawię cię tak przecież – blondyn jakby domyślał się tego, czego nie umiał wyrazić Sherlock. – Jak trzeba, to będę cię pilnował całą noc.  
\- Ale jutro masz poranny dyżur…  
\- To módl się, żeby było na nim spokojnie.  
\- Nie musisz tu ze mną siedzieć.  
\- Akurat!

Mimo wszystko detektyw naprawdę nie chciał, żeby John poszedł, ale nie śmiał też prosić, żeby został. Było mu bezwstydnie dobrze, bo w końcu miał go dla siebie. No, może nie całkiem w taki sposób, w jaki by chciał, ale jednak. Ciepło Johna rozgrzewało i jego.

W całej tej sytuacji John czuł się zadziwiająco opanowany. Był zły, ale uznał, że wygarnie Sherlockowi dopiero, gdy ten oprzytomnieje na tyle, by coś do niego dotarło. Teraz chodziło tylko o to, żeby ten kretyn się uspokoił. Czuł, że Sherlock drży w jego objęciach. Zastanawiał się, co go tak wyprowadziło z równowagi.

Leżeli tak już chwilę, gdy brunet zaczął się wiercić. Ułożył się wygodniej i wyplątał rękę z koca. Z wahaniem objął Johna w pasie i zacisnął drżącą dłoń na jego koszuli.

\- Przepraszam, John.

Głos był cichy, ale wyraźny. Watson uznał, że z Sherlockiem naprawdę musi być źle, skoro go przepraszał.

\- Spróbuj zasnąć.  
\- Jestem uzależniony.  
\- Uświadomienie to pierwszy krok do wyleczenia – John próbował zażartować, chociaż nie było mu do śmiechu.

Po tych słowach zapadła długa cisza i John uznał, że jego współlokator zasnął, ale wtedy znów usłyszał cichy baryton.

\- Nie chcę się leczyć , John. Uzależniłem się od ciebie.

Na to doktor Watson nie miał odpowiedzi. Czuł, jakby po jego ciele rozlała się gorąca fala. Za każdym razem kiedy mu się zdawało, że zna już Sherlocka na wylot, ten zaskakiwał go czymś nowym.

***

Sherlock obudził się późnym rankiem i nie od razu przypomniał sobie, co zdarzyło się poprzedniego wieczoru. W końcu jednak jego genialna pamięć zastartowała i detektyw poczuł, że wraz ze wspomnieniami zalewa go fala strachu o to, co John mógł sobie pomyśleć. Długo leżał na plecach nasłuchując, aż upewnił się, że doktora nie ma w domu. Zwlókł się z łóżka i poszedł do kuchni. Zrobił sobie mocną herbatę i powędrował z nią do salonu. Niemal od razu zauważył wiadomość od Johna.  
Na jego laptopie leżał słownik, z którego wystawała kartka zapisana energicznym charakterem pisma. Sherlock z pewną obawą zaczął czytać:

_"Znalazłem Twoje "zapasy”, mam nadzieję, że jedyne, bo nie zdążyłem przeszukać mieszkania, ale, jak Boga kocham, zrobię to po pracy. I jeśli znajdę coś jeszcze, to uduszę Cię gołymi rękami._

_\- John_

_PS. Masz coś zjeść!"_

Sherlock skrzywił się i prychnął, gdy doczytał postscriptum. Pomyślał, że może gdyby John spełnił swoją groźbę to wszystko byłoby prostsze. 

***

Po powrocie Watson rzeczywiście przewrócił mieszkanie do góry nogami i z satysfakcją stwierdził, że niczego nie ma. Wmusił też w Sherlocka dwa tosty, ponownie grożąc uduszeniem. Holmes nie protestował ciesząc się, że przyjaciel jest w domu. Miał cały dzień, by zastanowić się nad sobą i po odrzuceniu wszystkiego, co nie jest prawdą wyszło mu, że jego uczucia względem Johna są szalone, destrukcyjne i przerażająco prawdziwe. Zrobił też wszystko, żeby nad nimi zapanować, więc gdy doktor wrócił z pracy znów był tym samym, cynicznie aroganckim współlokatorem, co zawsze. W swoim pałacu pamięci stworzył za to czarne drzwi z napisem „Nie otwierać!” i ukrył za nimi to wszystko, czego nie chciał pamiętać, ale nie mógł zapomnieć. Nie wiedział, jak długo wytrzyma, ale miał cholerną pewność, że tym razem nie znajdzie się już tak blisko krawędzi.

Pomimo wszelkich prób John nie mógł nie zauważyć zmiany w zachowaniu przyjaciela. Martwiło go to, bo nie wiedział czym jest spowodowana ta nerwowość i huśtawka nastrojów. Chociaż znalazł narkotyki to był przekonany, że Sherlock od dawna nic nie brał, ale wiedział też, że poprzedniego wieczoru tylko krok dzielił go od powrotu do nałogu. Jednak ze wszystkich symptomów najbardziej niepokoiło go to, że detektyw nie tylko nie odrzucił jego pomocy, ale przeciwnie, wczepił się w niego, jakby John był ostatnią deską ratunku. Bał się myśleć, co mogło wywołać u niego taki stan.

Kolejny problem stanowił fakt, że nawet kiedy Sherlock już zasnął, John nie wyszedł. Całą noc leżał z nim w łóżku głaszcząc chude ramię i próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje z Sherlockiem. I z nim samym, jeśli już o tym mowa. Obejmujące go ciasno ramiona Holmesa wcale nie ułatwiały skupienia. Tak samo jak to, że kilka razy usłyszał swoje imię wymawiane przez sen.

***

Dni mijały, zmieniały się w tygodnie i miesiące, a ich chwiejny układ trwał w najlepsze. Sherlock już nie popadał w stany podobne do głodu narkotykowego, a John udawał, że detektyw wciąż jest tylko przyjacielem. I tak to trwało aż do urodzin Johna.

Tego dnia przy śniadaniu Watson oznajmił, że idzie ze swoją dziewczyną na kolację. Sherlock przyjął to ze spokojem, chociaż jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach miał wrażenie, że jego serce pompuje nie krew, a żyletki. Przez resztę dnia starał się zająć czymś swój umysł i nie myśleć o wizji Johna i tamtej kobiety spędzających razem jego urodzinowy wieczór. Zdziwił się więc, kiedy po 22.00 usłyszał trzaskające drzwi wejściowe. Ze starannie obojętną miną spojrzał na stojącego w progu Johna.

\- Czemu tak szybko?

Watson bez słowa rzucił kurtkę na kanapę i podszedł do barku. Nalał hojnie do szklanek, jedną z nich podał Sherlockowi, po czym usiadł w swoim fotelu. Chociaż nic nie powiedział Sherlock wydedukował całkiem sporo. Sam fakt, że John już wrócił oznaczał, że coś poszło nie tak (zakładał kłótnię). Wyczuwał też zapach papierosów i piwa, a to oznaczało pub. Wiedział, że John nie chodził do takich miejsc na randki, więc musiał tam być sam (to tylko potwierdzało kłótnię). Dalsze wyciąganie wniosków przerwał mu sam doktor.

\- Rozstałem się z Maggie.

To wyznanie zaskoczyło Holmesa.

\- Czemu? Wydawało mi się, że jest idealna dla ciebie.  
\- Chyba była zbyt idealna – John skrzywił się. – Nic jej nie przeszkadzało. Ani moje spóźnienia wywołane pracą, ani spotkania przerwane przez ciebie, ani afgańskie koszmary. Wszystko znosiła ze spokojem i była taka wyrozumiała. Była tym wszystkim, czego chciałem w kobiecie.

John zamilkł, by zebrać myśli. Chciał w końcu wyrzucić z siebie narastającą od jakiegoś czasu frustrację.

\- Naprawdę była idealna, ale jednocześnie ten spokój był nie do zniesienia. Na dłuższą metę to mnie dobijało. Może nie uwierzysz, ale czasami chciałem, żebyś napisał mi, że masz jakąś niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę.

Sherlock słuchał z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, chociaż jego żołądek właśnie tańczył sambę z radości. Przykro mu było widzieć Johna w takim stanie, ale jednocześnie nie mógł nie cieszyć się z takiego obrotu sprawy. John znów był tylko jego.

Watson patrzył gdzieś w dal, nieobecny duchem, a Sherlock korzystał z okazji i chłonął go wzrokiem. Nagle jednym haustem wypił to, co miał w szklance i z trzaskiem odstawił ją na stolik. Opadł na kolana przed Johnem, który spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Po jego oczach było widać, że ma już trochę w czubie.

\- John, nie dałem ci jeszcze prezentu urodzinowego.

Dłonie Sherlocka, początkowo oparte o kolana przyjaciela, zaczęły nieśpieszną podróż wzdłuż ud. John drgnął, ale nie odepchnął go od siebie.

\- Przecież nie musisz…  
\- Ale chcę…

Dawno już przekroczył punkt, w którym można by to jeszcze uznać za przyjacielskie poklepanie po nodze i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a palce Sherlocka delikatnie gładziły wnętrze Johnowego uda.

\- Chryste, Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz?! – Watson stawił mało przekonujący opór; detektyw wiedział, że gdyby ta sytuacja go zdenerwowała, po prostu by wyszedł.  
\- John, proszę. Chcę tego i ty też, nie zaprzeczysz.

Faktycznie, John nie mógł zaprzeczyć wyraźnej erekcji napierającej na jego spodnie. Wiedział, że nie powinien w ogóle do tego dopuścić, ale widok Sherlocka klęczącego między jego nogami i prośba wypowiedziana ochrypłym z pożądania szeptem zbytnio działały mu na wyobraźnię. Och, w tej chwili bardzo chciał, ale jednocześnie bał się konsekwencji.

Dłonie Sherlocka coraz śmielej pieściły jego uda i w końcu John skinął głową, bo nie ufał własnemu głosowi. Zamknął oczy starając się nie myśleć. Widząc przyzwalające skinienie Sherlock poczuł dreszcz podniecenia i strachu. Wiedział, że powinien być ostrożny, ale jego własna żądza gnała go naprzód.

Rozpiął spodnie Johna i dotknął go przez materiał bokserek. Z zadowoleniem odnotował ciche sapnięcie. Zaczął go całować, wciąż przez spodenki, czując, jak coraz bardziej twardnieje. Uwolnił nabrzmiałego członka Johna z bielizny. Delikatnie całował jego główkę, by za chwilę polizać trzon. Ciężki oddech doktora mówił mu, że jest dobrze. Poczuł, jak jego palce wplatają mu się we włosy, ale nie próbował niczego narzucać. W końcu wziął go do ust, a John jęknął i zacisnął palce na jego lokach. Ssał go i pieścił językiem, a oddech Watsona był coraz szybszy. Kilka razy był już blisko, ale wtedy Sherlock przerywał i czekał, aż napięcie opadnie. Nerwowe szarpnięcia bioder dawały mu do zrozumienia, że John chce więcej. Za którymś razem zaryzykował delikatne skubnięcie zębami i z przyjemnością usłyszał w odpowiedzi jęk.

\- Sherlock, proszę..!

Jego własna bolesna erekcja napierał na spodnie, więc dotknął się przez materiał. Przejechał językiem od podstawy po czubek członka Johna, który aż zadrżał. Ssał główkę pomagając sobie ręką tam, gdzie nie sięgał ustami. Oddech Johna stał się szybki i spazmatyczny.

\- Uważaj – ostrzegł go Watson, ale brunet nie cofnął głowy.

John doszedł z jękiem, a kiedy w końcu otworzył mocno zaciśnięte powieki Sherlock właśnie ocierał usta z jego nasienia. Myśli w jego głowie kłębiły się chaotycznie, a jedyną jasną była ta, że oto właśnie jego przyjaciel zrobił mu mistrzowską laskę. To, i wpatrujące się w niego błękitne oczy wystarczyły, by znów zaczął robić się twardy. Erotyzm zdawał się emanować z bruneta, więc John postanowił nie psuć tej chwili zbędnymi domniemaniami – pchnął go na dywan i po chwili sam klęczał między jego rozrzuconymi nogami. Ścisnął go przez spodnie i, chociaż wyraźnie sprawiło mu to przyjemność, Sherlock zaprotestował.

\- John, nie musisz. Poradzę sobie.  
\- Jestem ci winien…

Rozpiął spodnie Holmesa i ujął w dłoń ich członki. Sherlock nie zamknął oczu, ale też nie patrzył na Johna, kiedy ten zaczął rytmicznie poruszać ręką. W miarę zwiększania tempa oddech Sherlocka robił się coraz bardziej urywany. Nieobecnym wzrokiem toczył po pokoju, podczas gdy John obserwował go uważnie. Wiedział, że jest mu dobrze, ale jednocześnie wyczuwał jakąś niepewność. Przerwał, a wtedy Sherlock w końcu skupił na nim wzrok.

John już nie myślał – coś przejęło nad nim kontrolę – kiedy powoli pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Sherlocka. Zaskoczony detektyw drgnął i spiął się cały – nie spodziewał się w tym momencie czegoś tak… uczuciowego. Ocknął się dopiero gdy poczuł, że John chce się odsunąć. Rozchylił nieco usta i musnął językiem wargi drugiego mężczyzny. Zachęcony tym Watson odważył się pogłębić pocałunek, a Sherlock uznał, że już i tak wystarczająco się pogrążył, więc zachłannie przyciągnął go do siebie. Doktor znów zaczął gładzić ich członki, a Holmes wyjęczał mu w usta swoją aprobatę. Zaczynało mu już brakować tchu, kiedy John przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na szyję detektywa. Całował ją i przygryzał, jednocześnie starając się rozpiąć koszulę kochanka; guziki, które nie chciały się poddać, zostały oderwane. W końcu John zaczął zasypywać pocałunkami bladą pierś, a Sherlock jęczał i wił się pod tą pieszczotą domagając się więcej. Blondyn zsunął dłoń niżej i zaczął masować jego wejście, by za chwilę włożyć w niego palce. Wkrótce brunet znalazł się na skraju, ale wtedy John przystopował i znów zajął się ustami młodszego mężczyzny.

Sherlock miał wrażenie, że wszystko wokół wiruje, a jego ciało płonie. Dotyk Johna palił go i doprowadzał do szaleństwa. Pragnął go tak bardzo, że aż bolało.

\- John – wychrypiał słabym głosem między dwoma ciężkimi oddechami.  
\- Tak?

John miał wargi tuż przy jego uchu, które teraz skubał i lizał. Jego palce wciąż drażniły wnętrze Sherlocka.

\- Och, John, proszę…!

Ostatnie słowo zmieniło się w błagalny jęk, który odezwał się Johnowi w lędźwiach. Zmienił pozycję, żeby pewniej oprzeć się na kolanach i ściągnął z Sherlocka spodnie. Popatrzył mu w zamglone pożądaniem oczy.

\- Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jaki jesteś teraz piękny.

Powoli wszedł w niego. Sherlock jęknął i zagryzł wargi, a John pozostał chwilę w bezruchu, by mógł się do niego przyzwyczaić. Delikatnie całował jego szczękę i szyję chcąc, by się rozluźnił. W końcu poczuł, że ten się odpręża, więc ostrożnie zaczął się poruszać. Przyspieszał stopniowo, a brunet wydawał coraz głośniejsze westchnienia. John czuł już gorąco rodzące się w dole jego brzucha, ale chciał, by to Sherlock doszedł pierwszy. Kiedy oddech detektywa zaczął się rwać wiedział, że to już blisko. Złapał jego fiuta i zaczął poruszać ręką w rytm swoich pchnięć. Po chwili plecy Sherlocka wygięły się w łuk, a jego wnętrze zacisnęło się na Johnie. Pchnął jeszcze kilka razy i pozwolił, by orgazm rozlał się po jego ciele od krocza aż po czubki palców i zaszumiał w głowie.

Oparł czoło o ramię przyjaciela i czekał, aż oddech mu się uspokoi. Wtedy ściągnął przez głowę koszulę i wytarł nią Sherlocka i siebie. Potem poprawił spodnie i oparł się plecami o własny fotel. Obaj dyszeli jak po długim biegu i zaczynało do nich docierać, co właśnie zaszło.

Sherlock pierwszy doszedł do siebie. Krzywiąc się na bolące plecy i tyłek wstał z zamiarem ukrycia się w swoim pokoju, bo bał się, że to John wyjdzie pierwszy. Albo, co gorsza, przeprosi go i zapewni, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Watson miał jednak inne zamiary. Gdy Sherlock przechodził obok złapał go za rękę i zmusił, by usiadł obok.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Musimy pogadać.

Posłuchał bez słowa sprzeciwu. Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, a John kilka razy zbierał się do powiedzenia czegokolwiek, ale wszystko wydawało mu się albo tkliwe, albo trywialne.

\- Bardzo cię boli? – zapytał w końcu, żeby jakoś przerwać ciszę.  
\- Trochę – skrzywił się Holmes.  
\- Następnym razem postaram się być delikatniejszy – obiecał John.  
\- Następnym razem? – detektyw uniósł brew.

John z zakłopotaniem potargał sobie włosy, potem je przygładził, podrapał się w nos aż nie mógł tego dłużej odwlekać.

\- Sherlock, jeśli mam być szczery, to właśnie miałem najlepszy seks w moim życiu. Byłbym durniem twierdząc, że nie chciałbym tego powtórzyć i kłamcą, gdybym powiedział, że to tylko o seks chodzi – popatrzył na bruneta wzrokiem, w którym zdecydowanie mieszało się z obawą. – Boże, Sherlock, chyba właśnie się w tobie zakochałem.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w głuchej ciszy, a później jak na komendę zaczęli chichotać. I chichotali tak przez dobre pięć minut, po których John wstał i wyciągnął do Sherlocka rękę.

\- Chodź – powiedział uśmiechając się półgębkiem – sprawdzimy, czy na łóżku pójdzie nam równie dobrze.

Nie musiał tego dwa razy powtarzać.


End file.
